bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Felix the Cat (Sega Mega Drive)
Hey! Where playthrough? Sega-bbl (talk) We need more pictures of this game! Tetrisman64 (talk) 18:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC) It's a port! It doesn't need more pictures. Retrogamer406 (talk) 22:21, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Retrogamer406 I'm interested in seeing what the game over screen looks like. That Russian company's game over screens are... odd Me too, Blood with Felix? Tetrisman64 (talk) 17:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I can confirm the Game Over screen's blood and gore. It's spookier than any jump scares I've seen in a while. JomasterII (talk) 23:27, October 5, 2014 (UTC) That is horrific! Tetrisman64 (talk) 20:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Jesus what is that thing? Jesus, Dat Game Over Screen Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 23:59, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Who sat down and thought this was a good idea!? Tetrisman64 (talk) 00:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Unknown Russian Bootleggers "Alright Comrades. We need to create our traditional scary game over screen." " Will an animal pop out of Felix's stomach, like in Mario 4?" "Hmm, no, not violent enough." " How about Felix get all bruised up, like in Ben 10?" "Again, not violent enough. Here me out on this. Felix rips his face off, and he's standing in a pool of his own blood." "Yes that is PERFECT, go code it in the game." Translation To make it more realistic, here's what the above discussion would look like in Cyrillic, I ran it through Google Translate (then 19:00, July 11, 2017 (UTC) made it more correct): "Хорошо, товарищи. Нам нужно создать наш традиционно страшный экран конца игры." "Как насчёт животного, выскакивающего из желудка Феликса, как в Марио 4?" "Хм, нет, не достаточно жестоко." "Как насчет того, что Феликс будет весь в синяках, как в Бен 10?" "Достаточно. Опять же, не жестоко. Пропусти меня. Феликс рвёт своё лицо, и он стоит в луже собственной крови." "Да, это ИДЕАЛЬНО, добавляй в игру." "Khorosho , tovarishchi . Nam nuzhno sozdat' nash traditsionno strashnyi ekran kon . " " Kak naschet zhivotnogo, vyskachivayushego iz zheludka Feliksa , kak v Mario 4 ? " " Khm , Nyet , ne dostatochno zhestoko . " " Kak naschet togo, chto Feliks budet ves' v sinyakah, kak v Ben 10 ? " " Dostatochno. Opyat' zhe, ne zhestoko . Propusti menya . Feliks rvet svoyo litso , i on stoit v luzhe sobstvennoy krovi . " " Da, eto IDEAL'NO, dobavlyai v igru . " Logo1999 (talk) 17:25, October 7, 2014 (UTC) As a Russian, I laughed my ass off from this post - it sounds totally like a dialog between two Ivans from some cheesy cold war action movie :D 08:28, February 9, 2016 (UTC) That is awesome. Also in Mario 3's game over screen, a two headed pirahna plant eats Mario. I hope the Spy Kids 4 game over screen isn't like this. It's just a friendly Russian Game Over screen! Tetrisman64 (talk) 22:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you post it? Can't find any ROMs. Tetrisman64 (talk) 00:32, October 8, 2014 (UTC) That's better. "Хорошо, товарищи. Нам нужно сделать наш обычный гамовер-экран." "Может сделаем животное, выскакивающее из живота Феликса, как в Марио 4?" "Хм, нет, недостаточно жестоко." "Как насчет Феликса всего в ссадинах, как в Бен 10?" "Тоже не слишком жестоко. Вот моя идея. Как насчёт Феликса, рвущего себе лицо и стоящего в луже собственной крови?" "Да, это идеально, введи это в код игры." "Khorosho, tovarishchi. Nam nuzhno sdelat' nash obychnyy gamover-ekran." "Mozhet sdelayem zhivotnoye, vyskakivayushcheye iz zhivota Feliksa, kak v Mario 4?" "Khm, net, nedostatochno zhestoko." "Kak naschet Feliksa vsego v ssadinakh, kak v Ben 10?" "Tozhe ne slishkom zhestoko. Vot moya ideya. Kak naschot Feliksa, rvushchego sebe litso i stoyashchego v luzhe sobstvennoy krovi?" "Da, eto ideal'no, vvedi eto v kod igry." Source of Game Over screen I can confirm with a simple Google Reverse Image search that the game over screen is indeed snagged from the Internet. Here's some of the main sources: http://dozign2kill.wordpress.com/2011/03/29/felix-the-cat-unmasked/#comments http://dailygrindclothing.com/2011/06/a-conversation-with-dozign/ Fergzilla (talk) 05:03, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Very nice job at sharing that with us! Tetrisman64 (talk) 17:46, October 12, 2014 (UTC) So this means that the bootlegger(s) either use bad photoshop or steal gory stuff from shirt designs. We need to make a page about the game over screens. Good idea! Tetrisman64 (talk) 16:24, October 14, 2014 (UTC) WikiaIvan1997 (talk) 16:08, October 16, 2014 (UTC) To quote AVGN from Action 52:"Whoever came up with this is an asshole!" Okay, I assume the game over screens for the russian mega drive games can only be posted in the talk section. I added Mario 4's and it's gone. I found the original source of the game over screen using the magic of Google. It's an art piece called "Felix the Cat Unmasked". http://dozign2kill.wordpress.com/2011/03/29/felix-the-cat-unmasked/ You're welcome, kiddies. JomasterII (talk) 09:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Whoopsie, just noticed one of the earlier posts ^-^' Oh well, at least I added a comparison on the page. JomasterII (talk) 09:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you, WikiaIvan1997. Tetrisman64 (talk) 14:37, October 17, 2014 (UTC) There aren't any creepy game overs in hacks. And I made another theory, (real,) about the Russian pirate markets. There are THREE different Sega pirate companies in Russia. I could tell because of the title screen openings. One has no disruption, one has a message after the title, Mario 4's engine, AOTGB's engine, wait...that's FOUR different companies. (Just a theory.) Retrogamer406 (talk) 01:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Retrogamer406 A game theory! Dragon Co's pirate. It seems FTC pirates often have creepy Game Over screens. Here's the screen from Dragon Co's eponymous NES pirate. They couldn't decide if his eyes should be open or closed, so they overlapped the two: Logo1999 (talk) 17:56, October 23, 2014 (UTC) That looks sad. Tetrisman64 (talk) 20:27, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Meh. The unknown Russian Bootleggers version is better, even though it's stolen. Seaking4steel (talk) 20:33, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Seaking4steel WE NEED MORE INFO FOR THIS GAME! Zacharyz06 (talk) 01:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC) The spoop is real! 03:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Zach! Tetrisman64 (talk) 14:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Felix the Cat ROM It's a little hard to find, but here it is on my deviantART: http://retrogamer406.deviantart.com/art/Felix-the-Cat-ROM-for-Sega-Genesis-480914276 Retrogamer406 (talk) 21:45, February 15, 2015 (UTC)retrogamer406 The Music Am I the only one here who's wanting to hunt down the tunes to this game? One of the songs sounds like a theme to an anime in SEGA Genesis form. John Micheal Mitchell (II½) (talk) 00:38, June 2, 2015 (UTC) The soundtrack in its entirety is comprised of stolen sample tunes included with Shiru's now-defunct TFM Music Maker/VGM Music Maker.X HattyHattington x (talk) 18:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC) The SFX from all White Text Developers games are from Uwol: Quest for Money. They share the same jumping sound, collecting item (such as coins) sound, and some times, a "hit" sound, all played on Genesis PSG (SN76489). Shiru was ported Uwol for Genesis, and he also is a russian programmer. Giving the fact when Shiru released the source code of the Genesis version, this was even more easy for these damn russian bootlegers making crappy games. 04:34, January 12, 2017 (UTC) which rating, E, E+10, T, or M? sigh I cannot belive that game over screen I mean WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT IN A CHILDRENS GAME!!!!!! THE KIDS WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!!!!I rate it M+17